Explosions
by ThePurpleOwl
Summary: he was destroyed, destroyed by his true love. and he wasn't sure if he could ever be fixed
1. Explosion

**Hey everyone **

**This is my first one-shot and my second time writing for fanfiction. Please review with any suggestions because I really appreciate it!**

The white walls surrounded his injured body. He had always hated being inside, some would say he was claustrophobic though he preferred saying he was just one with nature.

He could hear the discreet beeping coming from somewhere in the room. It was causing his already aching head to pound with pain. He ran his cut hands through his shaggy blonde hair, trying to untangle the already formed knots.

Many visitors had entered the room to see him but he refused to talk to every one of them. When you are betrayed by someone who knew you better than anyone else and was the love of your life, you tend to just keep to yourself….

**(This might be a bit confusing but now this is what happened before he got where he is now and then it tells what happened before then, I have but this second flashback-in-a-flashback in italic to make it easier to understand. If you have any questions just review or PM me and I will gladly answer **** ) **

He had been walking among the trees while the breeze danced across the leaves creating a melody that only known by those were lucky enough. Oddly enough he saw himself as the most unlucky person.

His large shoes crunched the fallen leaves scattered across the ground. The weather had already dropped a few degrees; he hoped that he could finish his task before it got too cold.

It was his first mission without Clary; they had always done them together from the moment they applied till the moment she ripped out his heart.

_They were creeping down the mountain, his beautiful Clary by his side. It had been days since either of them had seen another sole. Destroying this camp would be the closest they would get._

_The camp was owned by an evil business owner and it needed to be destroyed. That's all they were told._

_Clary was a few steps ahead of him, directing them down the mountain as safely as possible. _

_When they reached the base of the cliff they split up. He went to disarm all the alarms so Clary could get inside plant the bomb and get out without being discovered. He carefully made his way to the security room in the direction Alec, there office man, had directed him to go._

_When he reached the door to the security room a man was standing in front of it, which was odd as it had been scheduled that they would be at dinner when they arrived. _

_The man had a smug expression on his face. His white, almost silver hair was falling into his black eyes. The man was rather tall and strongly built, but he could take him, he had to be able to. _

_He had reached for his gun but before his hand reached his pocket the door to the room opened._

_He had frozen in shock_

_All this time he trusted her, loved her and for what? She had betrayed him for Verlac. She had opened her mouth to say something, probably how she had left him but before she managed to say a word. The bomb she must have still planted in the heart of the main building, separating them. _

_Separating him from is one true love._

He had been in hospital much like the one he is in now for three months before they let him out and another month before he was allowed to get back in the action. Four months stuck inside, it was like being stuck in an elevator with Justin Beiber for a day. **( thankyou BiBi for that amazing scenario ;) ) **

Now he was on a mission, a mission o explode Verlac's new secret base. Potentially killing is one and true love in the process.

He had been walking for ours through the dense forest and his water supply was nearly empty. If he did not find water soon he would be forced to go to bed thirsty. But that could have been a good scenario; some stories have been told by his colleges of people going days before finding water.

Luckily for him, only forty minutes after running out of water a crystal clear stream came into view. Along the walls of the stream were small mossy rocks and he could see schools of fish gliding through the water.

He knew that he should only collect his water then continues on his way, but the water was too tempting. He set down his woven bag on a dry patch, so the supplies inside would not get damaged, and rubbed his sore shoulder where the bag had been digging in.

Once he had filled his bottle full of the clear water, he lay down on the ground, not caring if he got wet. He was not important anymore; he was merely a guinea pig in the hands of officials.

Before he could prevent it his eyes closed, slowly letting sleep take over.

The last thought that ran through his head before sleep overtook him, was her face.

He awoke with a start to the sound of water flowing and birds cheeping. He loved waking up to this, it's the main reason he applied to this job. He wasn't much into the killing, but he loved waking up to the noises of nature. He tried to shake off the dream he had just had but it would not budge, green eyes would forever haunt her life.

The river had risen a few feet, exceeding the rock barrier, so his toes were now covered with the cool water. He quickly moved his bag back onto his shoulder so the water did not have a chance to get it.

The sun was just passing over the horizon so he assumed it was around 5:30am. He had brought no watch with him, there was no reason to know the time when no matter what time it was you would be doing the same thing.

He continued his walk, while eating an orange from his bag. He was still wet from his rest but the sun quickly dried him off, only leaving his feet still damp.

He had been walking for what seemed like hours. The pain in his shoulder had turned into a dull ache and his skin was covered with so much dirt that it appeared many shades darker then what it usually would.

He was usually used to these types of situations, walking for days at a time with no break, being in such pain but having to just ignore it. But this mission was different than all the others, more challenging. It was personal.

He had been walking all day and the sun was beginning to set. The orange light shone through the clouds, creating a show of lights along the floor. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a large gap in the foliage to his right.

The branches created an arch that led into darkness. He was so drawn to the secret pathway even though it was going in the opposite direction to the way he was directed to go.

Without warning his legs started moving towards the direction of the path. Before he could stop he entered the archway and started on his way in the new direction.

Small amounts of light filtered through gaps in the leaves, creating just enough light so he could see where he was walking.

The path was much longer then he had first expected, after around an hour of walking it opened up into a large path with trees on either side. The sun was nearly down and it had begun to get hard to see where he was going.

He was about to set down for the night when lights shone through the trees. He stopped for a moment and stared in the direction of the mysterious light.

He crept up to the trees and peered behind them.

He could see three large buildings in a clearing and many people walking around, some in lab coats, others in some sort of uniform.

He couldn't believe it; he had found Verlac's camp. He wondered why it was here and not where he had been told. The only reason he can think is that the other one must be a decoy.

Suddenly a flash of red crossed his sight.

There she was, acting like she belonged here with that monster. They appeared to be having a heavy discussion.

He crawled forward towards the line of bushes that circled around the edge of the camp to get a better look at them.

He managed to get close enough to the couple to hear then conversation.

"I will never do that!"

"Oh yes u will Clarissa, you are with me now and you will do as I say!"

"The only reason I joined you was to save him, we both now that!"

"well then we have a bit of a misunderstanding . !" Verlac snarled before grabbing her arm.

Before they had a chance to get away, Jace leaped up from his hiding place. he reached into his bag he was now happy he had and pulled out the grenade Alec had made sure he brought as he was always thinking ahead.

he pulled out the metal pin and threw it to his feet.

for a few seconds the three of them just stood, staring at each other Clary's eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion as she stared at him. Verlac's on the other hand were plain, blank, empty of any emotion.

Before he gave it any more thought he threw the grenade in the open area between them and ducked behind the bush to try and protect him from the blast.

only mere moments after he ducked into safety the world around him exploded into millions of pieces.

those millions of pieces separated them.

separated him from his one true love

his only love.

**Hope you liked it!**

**ThePurpleOwl**


	2. AN upset&thankyou

hey everyone,

im really sorry this isnt a chapter but i had fully intended it to be one!

i had spent ages writing a really long chapter and making it as perfect as i could get it but when i went to post it it wasnt there! ive spent so long trying to find it but i cant find it anywhere.

i am in the process of re-writing it so please be patient!

i would like to thank divergentdinosaur, SlytherinPureBlood15 and Guest for reviewing this story it means a lot!

i would aslo like to thank Firefly264, Kklolpeace and SlytherinPureBlood15 for following my story and finally Kklolpeace and SlytherinPureBlood15 for favouriting my story.

Thankyou so much everyone!

i will try and re-write quickly so i can post the next chap!


	3. Green Haze

He woke up surrounded by white walls staring down at him. Green had taken over his dreams yet again that night. Some nights it gave him peace but others, like last night, it just made his heart and body ache even more than it did already.

A nurse walked through his white doorway holding a tray of food as she did every morning. Her hair was a rich chestnut colour matching her eyes. She had a sharp jaw and a warming smile that was plastered across her face every day.

It was amazing how much he knew about this girl. The things he had over-heard when he was assumed asleep and what she had told him in their one-sided late night conversations when she just needed somebody to listen.

He wished he could be a better friend to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to fight through the green faze he was stuck in, never knowing when he would be able to escape.

"Good morning Jace, I hope you slept well" her sweet voice filtered through the room.

She lay the tray of food down on the white table to the right of his bed. It was only at that point he noticed the bouquet of flowers sitting there, a splash of colour in the dull room.

They were all different colours of roses wrapped in glittery paper.

"The card says it is from two men named Alec and Magnus. I hope you don't mind but I was curious who they were from as it was the only ones they allowed in here." Mina explained while opening the white wooden blinds.

He was surprised Alec would have picked out such extravagant flowers, in the many years he had been his office man the most coloured gift he had given him was a shirt that had an orange strip across the middle which was only because his birthday was on a public holiday and he had to give him one of his fathers.

Then he remembered that he had said something about a new boyfriend, it must be this Magnus guy.

Mina's voice suddenly filled the room again, he was so stuck in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her walking towards the edge of the bed, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"I am taking the rest of the day off." She stated so he looked at her with his golden eyes waiting for her to explain.

She stared right back at him for a few moments before giving in. "I am meeting up with Derek. And before you give me that look he said he's changed!"

A million thoughts and worries fought their way into his mind. He knew the whole story about her and Derek. He was her high school sweet heart. They had been dating since 9th grade and had many plans for their future. But that was before he started to change.

Mina stayed with him for 6 months before finally ending it with him. Since then they have been on and off. At the moment they were off but he doubts that will be the same story by the time she brings him food the next day.

He knew he had to do something to stop her, he and her both knew this wasn't the right thing to do but she was too weak and nice to stand up for herself.

Maybe if he just said one thing to her she wouldn't go. All he had to do was but the green to the back of his mind and put the girl who needed him right now to the front.

He looked her in the eyes and simply said one word.

"Don't"

Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth fell slightly ajar. It was the first word he had said since he had woken up from that day.

He closed his eyes and turned away from her showing he had had enough interaction for one day.

He didn't know how long it had been but finally he heard her light footsteps exiting the white engulfed room.

I knew he didn't approve of me meeting with Derek. The way anger filled his eyes at my words, but there was something behind the anger. It looked a lot like fear, fear for her?

No it couldn't be why would he be scared for her?

His hoarse voice from not talking for weeks filled the white room.

"Don't"

The noise of his voice was such a shock then she couldn't think of response. All she could is stand there like an idiot.

By the time she was pulled out of her shocked reverie and focussed her gaze back onto Jace.

In the time it took her to get over her initial shock Jace had turned around facing towards the window.

If only he knew she was doing this for him, everything she had been doing since she met him was for him.

She only was using Derek as a distraction, to take her mind off what could not be hers.

If only he knew.

**Ok guys don't kill me! **

**I know this chap was short but it was four pages which isn't that short... but I'm still really sorry for not having it as long as lots of you would have liked. As you know it's been Christmas and I've been doing tonnes of stuff with family so I haven't had much time write.**

**Luv ya guys!**

**ThePurpleOwl**


End file.
